Talk:Creddie/@comment-3999180-20110815013857
My ideas on the Seddie Arc :) Sam and Freddie are in the “honeymoon stage” in iDSAF. but then they realize that their relationship...isn't really a relationship. it's infatuation. think about it - they can't work through any of their problems on their own (we've already been told Carly's involved in every fight), and when they are getting along, it's obnoxiously lovey-dovey. in iCan't Take It, i'm guessing that either they break up because they've realized there's just nothing to their relationship, or that they’ll be confronted by Carly about how annoying they've been. if Carly confronted them, i think that episode would end in a break-up. then, in iLove You, i actually think that ‘’Carly’’ will spill the beans about the crush she's been harboring on ‘’Freddie’’. i figure, if Sam can harbor the secret that she likes Freddie so that we see nothing of it until iOMG and her ‘’best friend’’ had no clue, then why couldn't Carly have been doing the same? Before Sam and Freddie got together, she didn't have to show her feelings; Freddie wasn't interested in anyone else, so her feelings could lie low, and she could try to squash them. sure she was "playing the field", but i've seen enough people date someone they didn't like to try and "get over" someone else, that i think it's totally plausible. i think it's possible, and maybe even likely, that she's liked Freddie since iSYL or even before, and didn't want to mention it, because of how their relationship ended last time. she buried her feelings so deep, dating other guys and such, that she thought she was over him. especially since Freddie was single, so jealousy wasn't really a problem. then, she finds out in a really painful way that Sam likes Freddie. the feelings are still buried, especially with the confusion on top of everything else. then in iLost My Mind, she thinks she's over him, and if her best friend likes him then, hey, she should go for it - he's a good guy. maybe they'd be cute. but the more lovey-dovey they get, and the more Carly feels left out, she more she realizes that their relationship is what she wanted. it's what she had. she didn't dump Freddie - he dumped her. so, she gets hurt and angry about this. on top of that, Sam didn't tell her about her crush on Freddie, then neither Sam nor Freddie told her about their kiss (again), and now they're expecting her to stick around and keep their relationship together. so, in iCan't Take It, she tells them how she feels about everything. they realize that their best friend is being hurt by their relationship, and take a good look at things between them. Eventually they realize by talking to each other that they really don’t have much of a relationship, because they’re either one extreme or the other, but it doesn’t really ‘’work’’, for lack of a better term. Then, in iLove You, Carly will admit to Freddie that she still loves him. it will probably be some kind of accident, so that either she blurts it out, or he finds out because she overhears her talking to Spencer, or something like that. I don’t see her intentionally trying to bring it up, because she would be worried about what that would do to Sam. anyway. this is my opinion on how i can see it happening. :) sorry it's so freakishly long. xD and, as always, please don't get offended or anything. thanks. :) haha